Various aircraft maintenance equipment has been developed for maintaining various portions of an aircraft. Aircraft ground servicing, specifically, provides fuel systems, electrical, hydraulic fluid, and gaseous inputs to aircraft at or on remote locations. An aircraft requires routine service and maintenance to operate and keep it airworthy. A number of services to determine whether the aircraft is in a condition to fly or taxi. These services include but not limited to: fuel systems, electrical power, hydraulic power, engine-start capability (bleed-air), landing gear systems, air conditioning or heating of the aircraft's interior, oxygen system and nitrogen systems.
The present invention is based on the technical problem of insuring installation integrity of fuel system tanks, lines and hoses.